Yommi asamoto 3 chapters
by yommi
Summary: If you like a romantic comedy then i hope you'll love this one. It i'll try to make chapters as fast as i can. Please review if you like it or if you have any tips. thnx!


**NW-E002BLUE**_*= Thinking_

_( )= Author's comment_

_Yommi Asamoto ©_

_By: Michael Delia_

Chapter 1

Yommi…Yommi…YOMMI!!!" yelled Hiro.

"What!" said Yommi.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiro.

"I'm sleeping, what else would I be doing?" said Yommi.

"Get you lazy ass up from my coach and get to school," said Hiro.

"Okay I'm getting up. So what's for breakfast?" asked Yommi.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, an orange, pancakes," said Hiro.

"Wow really?" said Yommi excided.

"NO! Go make some damn cereal," said Hiro

"Okay god man, getting my hopes up," said Yommi.

"Wow what a surprise it's hot outside again," said Yommi.

Hey everyone my name is Yommi Asamoto. I'm a junior and I guess you can call me the athletic geeky type. My parents passed away when I was 6 years old in a boating accident. Since then my older brother, Kenji has been taking care of me, but since he went away to college I take care of myself. I have a girlfriend named Kiyomi and a best friend named Hiro. So I haven't had the richest life style but I get around.

"I guess it's time to go to school," said Yommi.

"Yommi, what took you so long? Were you with another woman!" yelled Kiyomi.

"No I umm overslept," said Yommi.

"Yommi! Oh my god it's Yommi Asamoto!" yelled a group of girls.

"Get lost. Or I'll hunt you down and you'll wish that you were never born!" said Amaya

"Do you want to start something!" said one of the girls.

"Stop it girls," said a teacher.

"Wow, why don't you act like that when women try's to get to me?" asked Hiro.

"Well hunny you see no girl would ever go after you. So I don't have to worry," said Amaya. (That's harsh)

"Hahahaha that's so true," said Yommi and Kiyomi simultaneously.

"Hay that's not funny," said Hiro.

"Well I'm glad to see you on time to my class Yommi," said Hiroku.

"I try to do my best sir," said Yommi sarcastically.

"Okay today's lesson is going to be about History," said Hiroku.

(Classroom fades away; Yommi and Hiro are walking on the streets)

"I seriously have to find a job," said Yommi.

"Yea me too," said Hiro.

"Hey you guys. Did you say you need to find some jobs? Because I need someone to drive to Kanto drop something off pick something and drive back here. Oh and don't stop for anything, and no cops it's for "safety" reasons," said some guy in an alley.

"How much does it pay?" said Yommi.

"What are you talking about Yommi? No we will not drive to Kanto. Do you want us to get killed? Come on we could find something else," said Hiro.

"Fine," said Yommi

"Oh look, there's a place," said Hiro.

"A coffee shop! Are you serious?" said Yommi.

"Come on you know how hard it is to find a job. Especially in Tokyo," said Hiro.

"That other guy had a good offering," said Yommi.

"Would you stop that, come on lets go check it out," said Hiro

"Hello I see you have an opening," said Hiro.

"Yes I have two. Are you gentlemen interested," said the manager.

"Yea!" yelled Yommi

"Okay you're hired," said the manager.

"Wow just like that?" said Hiro.

"Oh so you don't want it?" said the manager.

"Shut up Hiro! Yes please we really need it," said Yommi.

"Okay then, my name is Aki and I am you manager you start tomorrow at 3:00. See you then.

"Thank you so much," said Hiro.

"Hey I got to go. I have a date with Amaya," said Hiro.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later," said Yommi.

"Later," said Hiro.

(Yommi went home and fell asleep instantly)

(In a dream)

"Hey Yommi," said Rokki

"Hey Rokki. What are you up too? What's wrong?" asked Yommi.

"Nothing I have to take care of some things," said Rokki.

"Are you sure?" said Yommi.

"Yea, don't worry about it," said Rokki.

(As Rokki leaves, a concerned Yommi follows him.)

"Hey Rokki, why did you want to meet me in the park?" asked Kenji.

"You know Yommi hasn't been the same since your parent's death, and you haven't made it easier on him since. You have made him miserable," said Rokki.

"Where are you getting at?" said Yommi.

("What are they talking about?" said Yommi)

(Rokki is taking a gun out)

"You know I think with you out of the picture Yommi would be a lot happier," said Rokki.

"Rokki put that away. You don't know what your doing" said Kenji.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" said Rokki.

Yommi now realizing what Rokki took out he runs to stop him. At the same time Kenji runs to Rokki to stop him from shooting him. But as soon as Kenji got to Rokki a gun shot went off. So there lies Rokki's dead body.

"No!" yelled Yommi waking up scared.

"It was only a dream," said Yommi.

So with that he went back to sleep.

To be continued…

_*= Thinking_

_( )= Author's comment_

_Yommi Asamoto ©_

_By: Michael Delia_

_Chapter 2_

RING RING RING

"Ugh I hate getting up so early. O no I'm late." Yommi said. So he put his cloths on and rushed out of the door.

"Hey Yommi how's it going?" asked Kiyomi.

"Can't talk now, I am going to be late." said Yommi.

"Ok I guess I'll see you later," said Kiyomi.

Running into his class his teacher is ready with the late stick in his hand.

"I can explain." said Yommi.

"There is no excuse with you being late. You know the drill." explained Hiroku. So Hiroku hit him with the stick then Yommi walked outside and ran the usual 3 laps around the school.(Well that's pretty harsh) When he walked back in the class he saw what he hated most, more than running and getting hit with the stick, he was about to take a test. If he failed another test then he would be expelled from school. The teacher on the other hand always seemed to like Yommi but never said so.

"Yommi I don't want you to take the test and see me after class." said Hiroku sensei. After the class ended Yommi was told that he had the chance of taking the test in three days.

"Oh wow thank you so much Hiroku, I will not disappoint you." said Yommi eagerly.

"Hey Yommi what was all of that about?" asked Hiro.

"Oh hey Hiro. That, it was nothing he just wanted to ask me a question." said Yommi.

"Oh so what are you up to tomorrow?" asked Hiro.

"Nothing, you?" said Yommi.

"I'm gonna break up with Amaya," said Hiro

"What! Are you kidding me? She's like the hottest chick in high school and your about to break up with her?" asked Yommi confused.

"Why are you so upset you have Kiyomi. Plus she's been cheating on me," said Hiro.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Oh well come on let's get some ramen," said Yommi

"Thanks but we got to go to work remember?" asked Hiro.

"Your right!" said Yommi. (Yommi running away)

"He was never good with time. Hey wait up," said Hiro.

After they got off of work Yommi ran home only to find a note on his wall saying,

"Meet me in the alley behind the school in three days time, and be prepared to fight, wrote Kyo".

"Oh no not Kyo again. Why does he always want to fight? Ever since we were little we

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

"Oh great who could that be?" said Yommi.

"It's me Kiyomi. I thought I could help you study for the test." explained Kiyomi.

"Oh thank you. It's a make or break me situation, and I hear it's a killer." explained Yommi.

"Oh don't believe anyone it's actually really easy. It's the stuff we've been learning all year. " said Kiyomi

"Well the thing is…" said Yommi.

"It's ok I'll teach you." said Kiyomi.

"Thank you." said Yommi. They spent the whole night reading and writing. The next morning Yommi woke up the next morning and remembered the note he only had two days to train until the big encounter with Kyo. So he went to Hiroku and asked him for some help.

"Hey can you help me with something?" said Yommi.

"Is it about the test?" said Hiroku.

"No, the thing is Kyo wants to fight me and I'm just sick and tired of loosing to him. Can you help?" said Yommi.

"Sure why not. So what kind of stuff would you like to know?" said Hiroku sensei.

"Anything is good with me." said Yommi.

"Ok let's start with the basics. Show me what you can do?" said Hiroku. "Well your not completely hopeless." said Hiroku. After his training session he needed to get some well deserved rest.

The next day was a pleasant one; he had breakfast with Kiyomi hung out with Hiro, and went to work to. The next day went fast. He studied with Kisimae and trained with Hiroku. The day finally came he had the big test and the fight with Kyo. He got to school early that day just so he could finish his test early. The test took him exactly three hours and he was anxious to know the results.

"Well all I can say, is that I'm surprised and happy to tell you that you got a B+. I expect to see you tomorrow bright and early." said Hiroku. "Really, wow so does this mean I don't get expelled?" said Yommi.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean." said Hiroku. All excited about his test he almost forgot that he had to meet Kyo. He went to the alley and found Kyo was already waiting for him.

"So you actually came?" said Kyo.

"I never back out in a fight especially with you." said Yommi. So the battle began. Kyo was as always stronger than Yommi, all his attacks were spot on and there was no stopping him. Yommi was losing and he didn't want to stop.

"I see you have been practicing, but it won't be enough to beat me," said Kyo. Though one hit in the face knocked Yommi out and he soon woke up to Kyo's face looking down at him. "You're not worth it. I will be back and we will soon fight again." said Kyo.

To be continued…

_*= Thinking_

_( )= Author's comment_

_Yommi Asamoto ©_

_By: Michael Delia_

_Chapter 3_

As Yommi woke up in the hospital bed he reached for his Grape Ponta and took a big gulp.

"Are you okay?" asked Hiroku.

"Yea, he did a number on me again. But this time it looked as he was about to kill me," said Yommi.

"Well that's Kyo for you. We came as soon as we heard. We didn't know it was going to be this bad," said Hiroku.

"We who came with you?" asked Yommi.

"Well Kiyomi was with me when we heard about it, but someone also came too," said Hiroku.

"Who?" asked Yommi.

"Kenji," said Hiroku.

"I don't care!" yelled Yommi.

"But Yommi he's your brother," said Hiroku.

"I hate him! Ever since he killed Rokki…" said Yommi.

"You know very well that it wasn't his fault! It was self defense, Rokki was the one with the gun!" yelled Hiroku.

"I don't care, Rokki was my best friend. He didn't deserve to die. He was only 13," said Yommi.

"I know. It was tough on all of us. He was the brightest kid in school. He could have become very successful. But all things happen for a reason. So what hurts," said Hiroku.

"My ribs hurt a lot but other than that I'm fine. So where did you say Kiyo…" said Yommi.

SLAP!!!(Good job hit the guy in the hospital bed.)

"Oww! What was that for?" asked Yommi

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were dead," said Kiyomi.

"Yommi man what's wrong with you I told you? I told you the next time Kyo wants to fight you tell me!" yelled a concerned Hiro.

"I know and I'm sorry to scare everyone like that but god man that hurt Kiyomi. I'm glad that you guy's came though. So Kiyomi how about you me get together tonight and go catch a movie," said Yommi. (Man he recovers quickly)

"HA HA HA. You were always the ladies man," said Hiro

"How can you think about that at a time like this?" said Kiyomi.

"Hey little brother," said Kenji. (When did he get here?)

"Leave, I never want to see you again!" yelled Yommi.

"Get back in bed, your in no condition to be standing up," said Hiroku.

"Please can't we talk about it?" asked Kenji.

"No not now, I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk to you," said Yommi.

"If that's what you want. Then I'll leave," said Kenji.

"We got the x-rays back. It seems that you broke two ribs, but if you promise not to do anything active and to lie down in bed for a week, then you're ready to leave the hospital," said the nurse.

"Thank you very much nurse," said Hiroku.

"Let me take you home Yommi. I'll take care of you," said Kisimae.

"Thanks, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for," said Yommi.

"I've got to get back to school. Yommi, I don't want to see you in school till next week," said Hiroku.

"Later Yommi. I'll see you later," said Hiro

"Wow no problem," said Yommi.

So with that Kiyomi took Yommi home.

To be continued…


End file.
